


Homecoming

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Anne and Richard's first night as a married couple at Warwick Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecivilunrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecivilunrest/gifts).



Richard knew the corridors of Warwick Castle so well that he'd often thought he could have easily walked them with his eyes closed. Warwick was one of the few places where he'd ever felt at home, one of the few places he'd ever truly called home. Now, it was his, he was its master, and his wife its chatelaine. 

Anne knew Warwick Castle just as well as he did, if not better. After all, she'd grown up here too. Most of her life had been spent here, before her father's ambition and rebellion had taken her away. She bore the scars from that time with dignity and poise. She would never say anything to Richard about it, though he knew without being told. He knew that Lancaster had been unkind to her, and perhaps that was an understatement. No, Richard knew it from the times she still trembled in his arms, how she absolutely hated for her feet and ankles to be touched while they were in bed. That he had discovered while planning to kiss his way up her body. They were home now though, their home, and he would never let anything hurt her again. Of course, it would help to be able to find her. 

He'd looked in the Great Hall, in their chambers, and found the servants still unpacking their things. Richard turned down a corridor and stopped. Of course, why had he not thought of it before? Where else would she be? He walked to the end of the corridor and opened the door to the bedchamber. 

Richard was not at all surprised to find Anne there, after all this had been the chamber she'd shared with her sister. Anne turned as she heard Richard walking towards her. "Richard." She smiled softly. 

"Somehow, I thought I might find you here." He smiled. 

She grinned. "Why is that?" She asked. 

"Your old chamber." He smiled fondly. Of course, he'd never been inside, but it had been the object of several dreams over the years. 

"This chamber still feels like home." She said softly. 

"Does it?" Richard asked softly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. 

Anne nodded. "Although it does seem strange to be here without Isabel, and my parents." 

Richard kissed her forehead. "Warwick is our home now." He said softly. "We will make it ours, completely." 

Anne looked up and smiled. "Of course we will." She said softly. She reached out and gently touched his cheek. 

Richard turned his face a little, kissing her palm. "Once I dreamt of being here with you." He confessed. 

Anne looked up, the surprise evident on her face. "You did?"

"Oh yes." He nodded, slipping his arms around her. 

"How does the reality compare to the dreams?" Anne asked softly. 

"There is no comparison." Richard said softly, before kissing her. 

Anne wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair as Richard pulled her closer. 

Anne laughed softly, pulling away just a bit. "You're going to make me breathless." She murmured. 

"Perhaps that is the idea." Richard laughed softly. 

Anne laughed softly, kissing him. She was finding marriage to Richard to be all she'd ever dreamt of and more. He was so kind to her, made her laugh, was so gentle, yet passionate. She was finding she fell more in love with him daily. "Perhaps we should return to our chamber." She murmured, certain she was blushing. 

Richard kissed her gently, of course he wouldn't mind making love to her here, after all that was what he'd dreamt of; but he sensed she would not be comfortable with that at all. Stepping back, he took her hand in his. "Come, wife." He said softly. Everytime he thought of her as his wife, or called Anne wife, there was a thrill which went through him. 

"Of course, husband." Anne was certain there must be the most ridiculous grin on her face, as they left her old chambers. 

Much later, Anne lay drowsily in Richard's arms, in the middle of their large bed. She sighed softly, contently as his fingers traced over her skin, and occasionally kissed her shoulders. She was not entirely certain, but she found the kisses he would bestow on her shoulders to be incredibly intimate. Perhaps it was the knowledge of his secret, the disparity of his own shoulders which was so well hidden under his clothing. She smiled against Richard's chest as his hand wandered down to her stomach. "Sometimes I find myself wondering if we have conceived." She murmured. 

Richard smiled softly, in the three and a half weeks they'd been married, they'd made love almost every night. "It's too soon to know." He murmured. 

Anne nodded. "I know." She said softly. 

"Our daughters, they will have your old chambers when they are older." Richard moved his hand up a little. 

Anne laughed softly. "I like that." 

Richard smiled softly. "Then you can tell them all of the mischief you and Isabel got into." 

"We were not mischievous!" Anne protested. 

Richard laughed very softly. "Oh, Isabel was not, but you my dearest, you most definitely were." He'd noticed that side of her had retreated, he very much hoped in time it would come out again. Laughing softly, Richard started to tickle Anne, before rolling over and kissing her deeply. 

They were home, and here they would remain.


End file.
